Old School
'''Old School '''is the 10th book in the series. The book was published in the year 2015. The next book is Double Down. Story: In September, Greg talks about that his parents are talking the good old days. When Greg has kids in the future, he will act the same as his mom and dad. Susan starts a petition that everyone must go to the town park and don't access electronics for 2 days. But she must get 100 signatures before she took it to the Town Hall. She is not having too much signatures, but the Heffley boys must try to not know her. Greg explains that in old photos, no one smiled. Then he says that he needs malls and ice-cream to survive. Greg explains that he likes baby wipes, called Freshies. The next day, Greg explains that Frank told him that he being older, in when school's out, kids play outside until they had to eat dinner. Greg did not do that, for a reason. Greg explains that he spend his time in June in a road trip and he went to Film Camp in July and August. Greg thought it would be cool, but rowdy kids came over and was very rowdy and loud. From the theater, Greg has to reset his eyes in the end of the day. It took 30 minutes. Greg explains that he went to Film Camp because to get out of the house. Because Susan got a pig from the farm, it eats at dinner and has no manners. Manny put a pair of pants on the pig, and it looks like a Disney character. Susan got a GPS tracker for the pig, just in case if the pig escapes, which the pig escaped in a dog school in The Meltdown. Greg has a curfew, but the pig does not have a curfew. Greg was late on the first day of school because the pig hogged the bathroom. Greg joins the Homework Buddies Program, because to skip Music class with Mrs. Graziano. Greg meets his buddy, Frew. Frew shows Greg his homework, which it was a word search and coloring. Greg shows Frew his homework and Frew did it in 15 minutes. He was fast and really smart. Greg got A+ each in one of his assignments. Greg hopes Frew will win the Nobel Prize. The next day, Grandpa moves in and picked Greg's bedroom, which made Greg chooses Manny's room. He has to sleep in a air bed. But Greg complains that Manny will pick the long books and hand it to Susan to read it, like The Hobbit. Manny starts to not to wear pants. But he has to go to the bathroom, and he pees and poop under the recliner. When Greg tells Susan to open a burrito, Frank says that he would be in a island with 1,000 burritos and will starve and die. Susan makes a chart for Greg to get ready for school. Frank takes it down and Greg wears shoes inside of socks. Greg forgot to put a toothpaste cap, and Frank caught him. Rodrick gets money from Mom and Dad for his gas. Frank says that Rodrick must get a job. So Rodrick gets one at an ice cream place. Greg does not like the Feeding Trough, because of the ice cream mixed. The staff sings Happy Birthday to kid's birthday parties, they seem bored. Rodrick has to take out the trash. Susan lies that it was Manny's birthday, to the waiter, and Rodrick did not even notice. When no TVs were here, Grandpa used to play Kick the Can. Greg and Rowley tried to do it, but they quit. Frank and Giles used to play in the woods, but Rowley and Greg tried to do that, but Mr. Jefferson saw it and got mad. Frank and Giles used to steal silverware from the drawer, but Frank's mom made the boys get all of them. Frank pokes Giles with a spork, then it hurt in the butt. Giles's mother SPANKED Frank. The next day, when Manny goes to bed, he jumps on Greg, to his bed. Grandpa moved, Darlene breaks up with him, and Grandpa has relationships. Rodrick becomes Old-Timey Tobias mascot. The next day, Everyone at school is talking about Hardscrabble Farms. They will think it might be fun, but Greg does not to want to go. Greg does not want to go because it has scary stuff like the letters Rodrick sent home. Rodrick stayed in bed the whole weekend. There was a deadline to choose what bunk and bunkmate to choose to pick. Everyone talked about it at lunch period. On Monday, Greg's parents has to go to a conference. When Susan went to the ice-cream parlour, Rodrick was gone. Susan found Rodrick and Rodrick told them what happend. Rodrick tried to go on the car-pool lane, but he has to pay $100 for a ticket. The van was towed. They went home and Grandpa had a wild party. Frank puts him in time-out. Some people hid in the closet. The next day, Frank buyed a webcam and when he's at work, he can look at the house. Greg hates that cameras are everywhere. Last year, when Greg was getting out of the pool, two young women took pictures of him. Susan got 100 signatures and took it to Town Hall. On Saturday, everyone must go to the park. The next day, people stop going to the park because teenagers vandalised the playground. The next day, Greg does not know what time he woke up, so Susan was taking this seriously. Frank tells Greg he must have a lemonade stand. So Greg had Rowley with it. Frank gives Greg $20 for lemons. Greg and Rowley were doing a big failure. Cedric Cunningham had a stand, too. It was cooler that Greg's. Greg tried to sell fitness water, but it foiled. They went to the park, and Greg and Rowley might do a good job and get paid. Susan saw it and she said that it was tacky to have bottles. The women spilled Greg's fitness water. It took 30 minutes for Greg to rake leaves. Some kids destroyed the pile. It was a total madhouse. Community service guys came in, and was dangerous. Girl Scouts came in and divided everyone to groups. Greg's group was a Brownie Girl Scout. Once they finished a garden in Saturday. Susan bought Girl Scouts cookies, first. Frew was at the park, too. Greg went to the creak, but Frew and Billy came in. Girl Scouts chased him, Susan found Greg, Greg blames Billy for escaping, and Billy got mad at Greg for blaming him. In October, Friday, Frank knew that Greg can't be trusted. Susan takes him to a work trip at the airport, and Greg brushed his teeth, then Greg's cap fell in the sink. Grandpa takes Greg to the hardware store.